A rear exhaust layout of the transverse engine, in which an engine is arranged so that cylinder lines extend in a vehicle width direction in an engine room of a vehicle front part and exhaust lines are arranged so as to extend rearward of the engine, is well known. In such an engine, as described in the Patent Document 1, in sequence from an upstream side of an exhaust gas flow, a plurality of independent exhaust pipes corresponding to the cylinders, a single exhaust pipe which has collected all independent exhaust pipes, and a catalyst device are provided, wherein the catalyst device is positioned as near as possible to the engine for a premature activation and an active condition maintenance.